Sims 4 Series
There are currently 6 different Sims 4 series on Clare's channel. There are currently a total of 331 watchable episodes. Click here to watch every episode of the entire series in order. Dream House Dream House is the original Sims 4 series. It featured Ali and Clare and their adventures raising a family. Currently, only Reuben and Cody Jett live here. Reuben is the transgender adopted model son of Ciara and Anthony Fisher. Sims: Cody Jett, Reuben Fisher, Ryder Callery-Akien (Ryder is deceased) There are currently 97 Dream House episodes. In the City In the City is the first spin-off series. It originally featured James venturing out into San Myshuno on his own, but he was quickly joined by his future wife and current girlfriend Salma. Here they had their first child Charlotte Rose (called charlie rose). When Charlie Rose was young, James’s sister Jessica joined them and quickly invited her girlfriend and future wife Roxy. Jessie and Roxy took over the series after James and Salma's family moved to the suburbs. After Jessie and Roxy moved into the Dream House, Emily and Taylor's family moved to the city. After the twins were born the Smart Squad lived there. But now Jake and Ryder (now both deceased) moved out into the Dreamhouse and Luna moved in with Marc., Kaiden, Violet, and Indigo currently live here.\ Sims: Faith Talley, Violet Robins, Indigo Robins, Kaiden Talley,(Faith is deceased) There are currently 58 In the City episodes. Broken Dream Broken Dream is the second spin-off series. It features Emma and the ups and downs of her life with Max Villareal and then Lilith and Abel with their kids. Sims: Lilith Villareal (formerly and deceased), Abel Villarreal (deceased), Samuel Blaze Villareal (formerly), Jamie Street (deceased) Pets: Vixy (deceased) Laika Villareal (deceased), Meeko Villareal (deceased). There are currently 39 Broken Dream episodes. The series ended on 39 episodes and officially ended when Lilith moved out to the city and said goodbye to the Villarreal mansion. This series is completed. In the Suburbs In the Suburbs is the third spin-off series. It featured James and Salma's family after they moved from the city to a house in the suburbs. Connor eventually moved out to live with his wife Erika, in Brindleton Bay, Noelle (in her spin-off series had a child called Nathan and kept him a secret from her family). Sims: Charlotte Rose Callery-Aiken (deceased), Asher Collins (deceased), Chase Collins Suburbs Series 2: Noelle Street, Nathan Street, Carrie Dennison, Tyler Dennison, Katherine Dennison Pets: Bruno Callery-Aiken (deceased) There are currently 62 In the Suburbs episodes. Cats and Dogs Cats and Dogs is the fourth spin off series. It featured Ciara and Charlotte as young adults as they moved into a house in Brindleton Bay until Charlotte, Asher, and Noelle moved into the suburbs. Now it only focuses on the life of Connor and his family. The series has concluded, but the future of Sage and Connor is yet to be revealed. Sims: Connor, Erika (deceased), Sage, Summer (formerly), Sebastian (formerly) Pets: Ziggy (deceased), Princess, Mojo (deceased), Shep (deceased) There are currently 42 Cats and Dogs episodes. This series is completed. Teen Runaway Teen Runaway is the fifth spin-off series and is a mini spin-off series to In the Suburbs. It features Noelle living with her dad, Jaime, in the city. It only has a max to 4 episodes like Broken Dream did back in the day. Sims: Jaime Street (formerly and deceased), Kylie Sass (formerly and deceased), Noelle (formerly), Nathan Street for one day (formerly) There are 4 Teen Runaway Episodes. This series is completed. Road To Fame Road To Fame is the sixth spin-off series and it centers around Summer, Phoenix Villareal, and Francisco Carlin (Fran) aiming to become celebrities. There are currently 11 Road to Fame episodes. Sims: Francisco Carlin, Summer Callery-Aiken, and Phoenix Villareal. Pets: Salem StrangerVille StrangerVille is the seventh spin-off series. It centers around Sebastian, Cody and Samuel Blaze figuring out what is going on in their new neighborhood. There are 5 StrangerVille episodes. Sims: Sebastian Callery-Aiken, Samuel Blaze, and Cody Jett. This series is completed. Stranger Stories Stranger Stories is a spin-off / continuation to StrangerVille series. It features Sebastian, Cody and Samuel Blaze still living in StrangerVille, pursuing their careers until they discover that Mindy is creating Zombies! Sims: Sebastian Callery-Aiken, Sage Callery-Aiken (temporally), Samuel Blaze, Cody Jett. There are 4 StrangerVille Stories episodes. This series is completed. Rags to Riches Rags to Riches is the eighth spin-off series. It involves Willow Collins leaving behind the wealthy lifestyle she was brought up in and wanting to become a famous baker all on her own, without her family's wealth and start from nothing. Sims: Willow Collins, Yona Dutton Pets: Bjorn, various chickens (Albert Eggstein) pigs (Babe, Gertrude) sheep and goats (Buttercup, Marshmallow, Billy). There are currently 8 Rags to Riches episode. Witches Witches is the ninth spin-off series, based on Holly Spicer, and her two children Seth Spicer and Eve Spicer, as well as Sammy B Villareal, who is trying to learn magic. Sammy B had previously chosen to give up his life to revive his cousin, Phoenix Villareal at the end of Stranger Stories, but was stopped by Lillith Villareal who took his place. Before he started the ritual, he realized that magic was something that really interested him, and when he was saved, he decided to try and learn it from Holly. Sims: Holly Spicer, Seth Spicer, Eve Spicer and Sammy B Villareal Pets: Holly's, Seth's, and Eve's familiars, Nyx (Sammy's Familiar) There are currently 3 Witches EpisodesCategory:Episodes Category:Completed Series